lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Closet Princess
Closet Princess is the first episode of the first season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie sets out to find a barrette that she thinks would look perfect for her date with Ken, hidden somewhere in her enormous closet. Summary The episode opens with Barbie showing off a new outfit to Teresa and Nikki, asking if it is 'chic or so last week?' Teresa comments 'both' and explains to a puzzled-looking Nikki that last week was a really good week for her. Barbie wants to put together the perfect outfit for her date with Ken, as it is the 43rd anniversary of the first time they held hands and she has made a custom greeting card for the occasion after discovering that they don't sell them in stores. Having thought of the perfect accessory, a rhinestone studded butterfly barrette, Barbie opens the doors to her closet, to the amazement of Nikki and Teresa. Ken arrives at the Dreamhouse in a tuxedo with chocolates and flowers, ready for his date with Barbie. Back in the closet, Barbie shows off her career clothes, commenting that she's kept the outfits from every career she's ever had. Nikki notices a spacesuit and asks if Barbie has been to the moon, to which she replies "You haven't?" Nikki notices a skirt and asks if she can borrow it while Teresa finds a belt to go with her new jeans. Barbie reveals two bags and tells her friends to knock themselves out. The journey through Barbie's closet leads them to her makeup room, where it is revealed that she owns a gigantic model of her own head that she uses to test out new hair and makeup styles on. Teresa and Nikki grab human-sized tubes of lipstick and mascara and get to work on the model. It's now night time, and Ken is beginning to fall asleep waiting outside the Dreamhouse. Barbie is leading the way down her aisle of shoes. When asked my Nikki as to how much further they have to go before reaching the end of the closet, Barbie pulls out a pair of binoculars and replies that it is "a day or two's walk tops." When Teresa complains that she is both famished and starving, Barbie searches her pockets for a mint, only to reveal that the butterfly barrette she had been searching for was in there the entire time, causing Nikki and Teresa to complain that they had journeyed the whole way for nothing. Barbie pulls out a necklace, explaining that she had found it in the closet and their walking was therefore justified. Nikki demands to be let out, while Teresa complains that she cancelled a yoga lesson to help Barbie (or was it a yogurt lesson?). The two find a lever and decide to pull it, ignoring Barbie's warning, only to be swallowed up by a trapdoor and ejected from the Dreamhouse via one of the front pillars, where they find an exhausted-looking Ken with stubble starting to appear. Barbie appears by the front door wearing her barrette and necklace and comments that she's finally ready for her date. Ken and Barbie walk off, leaving Teresa and Nikki to fight over the box of chocolates Ken leaves behind. Locations Featured *The Barbie Bedroom *The Barbie Closet *Dreamhouse Exterior Quotes "What do you think girls, chic, or so last week?" - Barbie "That's not a closet, that's a planet called fashion!" - Nikki "We're famished... and starving!" - Teresa "I cancelled a yoga lesson for this! Or was it a yogurt lesson?" - Teresa Character Appearances *Barbie *Nikki *Teresa *Ken Trivia *This features the first appearances of Barbie, Ken, Nikki and Teresa. *This is the first episode featuring Barbie's expansive closet. *Barbie continues to wear the necklace she found in her closet throughout the rest of season one. *Teresa reveals that she and Barbie wear the same size clothing. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Barbie Category:Nikki Category:Teresa Category:Ken